Broken Kingdom
by Jesuit Monk
Summary: In the midst of an old kingdom rising once again in the world, Equestria finds its-self in a new crisis that may change the fate of their country First Story so please R&R, all feedback welcome
1. Prologue

Paste your document here...

Broken Kingdom

Prologue

And in their thirst for conquest the dragons initiated two wars for territories beyond the mountain ranges. For the Plains and Hills Southeast of the lonely mountains, they began a one year conflict with Equestria under Discord, lasting from 3 B.C.L. to 2 B.C.L., gaining these territories with no real resistance from the lord of chaos for unknown reasons.

The second war was launched against the Griffon Hierarchy, around 1 B.C.L. and lasted three years. Though they were finally successful with the slaughter of a griffon force at the battle of the clouds (curiously taking place above Cloudsdale, Equestria), at 1 A.C.L., their state was already in turmoil with the assassination of the Elder Dragon at the claws of his closest advisors in the Duma at year 0.

Since the collapse of the dragon state, both land wise and in government, the former territories were split up between the Hierarchy and the New Leaders of Equestria, Princess's Celestia and Luna, with the remains of the dragon government collapsing in on itself stemming from the inability to elect a new elder.

Because of the predisposition to greed and isolation, what was once a great power was split into clan leaders and their families which became greatly divided as well, with no indication of ever resurfacing as a state or race to rival what they once were.

Platonis the Elder

History of Early Equestria

Vol. IV, Chapter XVI


	2. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Chapter 1: A Great Divide

Within the land of Equestria, all seemed as it had been for the better part of a millennia. The sun rose slowly in to the sky giving warmth and comfort to its citizens, and the slow decent of the moon marked the end of a peaceful night in Celestia and Luna's kingdom.

Within this picturesque day, in the city of Canterlot, the personal aide de pony of Princess Luna slowly walked down the hallway to the princess's room muttering to herself.

"If Luna would cease this childish isolation she's put herself in then these confrontations wouldn't be as common or as unpleasant" the light blue earth pony, with a gray colored mane said under her breath.

"But perhaps its better that it happens this way, If Luna refuses to come out on her own then she should be forced out by any means necessary."

Reaching the door to Luna's chambers, Sky gave a mischievous wink to the Pegasus guards at the door, which was returned with a smile from one of them.

"How are you gentle colts doing this fine morning" she said playfully

"Just fine sky" the guard to the left responded, while the one on the right remained mute. "Here to see Princess Luna?"

"You already know the answer to that one", she replied, "I only come around when Luna calls on me, which is never, or when Celestia wishes to see her sister, in which case I'm simply the messenger."

"Hopefully the princess doesn't put up too much of a fuss then," the guard continued.

"She always does, but requirements of the job I guess," she finished while putting a hoof to the door and giving it three sharp knocks.

"Princess Luna, your sister has called for you."

After a long silence and another round of knocking, she finally heard a reply.

"I do not wish to see Celestia at this moment. Inform her that another time will have to do" was the muffled response through the thick wooden doors.

"Princess," Sky thought and chose carefully her rebuttal, "I was hoof picked by you to be your aide de pony, to assist you in any way I can at your request. I can hardly do my job if you hide in your room all day, isolated from every pony and never allowing me to check in on your health and well-being."

After another long silence that Sky had become all too familiar with in the service of Luna, she slowly turned away from the door. "Nice talking to you guys again", she said to the guards in a defeated tone

"Always a pleasure Miss Sky, hope your day improves."

Just as sky had fully turned around and took her first steps down the hall she heard the sound of a heavy bolt being unlocked. Turning quickly, she watched as the door opened slightly and the guards posture suddenly stiffened up if Luna should exit her room.

Though it was beckoning her in, the prospect of facing Luna still scared her, being royalty, especially in Luna's case could be very intimidating and unpredictable. With a heavy swallow, she forced herself to open the door wider and entered. Having never been in Luna's room before, she took a quick look and realized it was just an entry way.

"Bedroom must be further along," she thought to herself.

Taking a good look around as she slowly approached the cathedral sized doors across the room; she realized the elegance of the princess's lifestyle. Rare blue marble flooring with gems inlaid as stars and a white marble crescent inlaid in the middle of the room.

On seven walls of the octagon shaped room were painting versions of the stained glass windows within the throne room. At each corner was a black granite pillar that held up a dome shaped roof with supports of hoof carved woodwork.

The final striking feature of the entryway was the chandelier that hanging from the ceiling. Consisting of six golden arms, each tipped with the symbols of the modern elements of harmony.

With the wide eyed look of awe still in her eyes she slowly walked across the room.

"I can't imagine living in such luxury….of course I haven't seen Celestia's room yet either," she giggled to herself.

Reaching the large decorated doors, she started another series of knocks, but just as her hoof came into the contact with the door a second time it was pulled open and standing right in the entryway was Princess Luna, leaving sky speechless in the shock of her appearance.

Towering above her, though frightening, was not the pony Sky had expected. The Princess's mane was tangled and unkempt, her coat had grown dull with a lack of brushing or care, and her appearance was altogether disheveled. It matched her room to a T however, with books and scrolls lying about haphazardly. Quickly however, her observations were broken by the voice of the royal sister.

"You had said Celestia wished to see me?"

"Ye..yes your majesty," muttered Sky as she entered a bow.

"You may inform Celestia that I do not wish to be disturbed at this time. You may also tell her you have performed your duty of seeing to my well-being and find me in perfect heath, with the request to be left alone, understood?"

"Uhhhh…..yes princess, but…

The door closed before Sky could finish her response to Luna's statement. Not wanting to give up so soon, Sky was now determined to bring Luna to Celestia, and with new resolve and a little blind courage, she gave another series of knocks on the door.

"What do you want?" came forth Luna's voice, more irritated than before.

"Princess Celestia wishes to see you and I do not intend to tell her that you wish to remain alone. I will tell her however, that you wish to continue this monastic lifestyle but it is my opinion that you require help to ensure your mental fitness if it continues much longer"

"You would disobey an order from me" Luna's voice accused, while whipping the door open.

Knowing it wasn't the best choice of words; Sky still figured that is was too late to back down or be intimidated now.

"No, I would never disobey an order from you Princess Luna, but I would choose to follow an order from Celestia, your sister, before lying to her about your condition at your request."

Glaring at the defiant little earth pony, Luna considered her options and finally arrived at one. "Very well servant," she spat out, "We will go see Celestia."

And with that, Luna marched past Sky into the ante-room and towards the hallway door, nearly running into sky and forcing her to dodge out-of-the-way.

"Princess, shouldn't we get you cleaned up a bit. Too look more presentable?" Sky asked in a quiet obedient tone, hoping to avoid the anger she had stirred up in Luna.

"We are not concerned about our appearance at this time Earth Pony," she replied adding a poison flare to her last words.

Without any delay, she forced the grand hallway doors open with a glowing horn and began a quick paced walk through the room and towards the end of the hall, forcing sky to nearly gallop to keep pace with the long strides of the princess.

Very quickly they reached the dining hall, not soon enough for Sky, as the awkwardness of the silence had been unbearable, and on top of the fact she was nearly out of breath.

Luna, ignoring the protocol of her presence and entrance into the room being announced first, burst in to find Celestia slowly drinking tea. Despite the disheveled appearance of her sister, she remained tranquil in her sister's sudden presence.

"Luna, I'm glad you could come out of your room for breakfast, have some tea and a seat so we can talk a bit."

"No thanks," was the curt reply, "what do you need to speak to me about?"

"Please sit down with me Luna; this is hardly the conversation we need to have across the table or in the presence of others. I just want to talk sister to sister now."

"We waived the right to privacy when we became royalty Celestia. You might as well speak your mind and tell me what's wrong with my behavior this time."

"Please Luna, don't be like this," spoke Celestia with a pleading tone.

"No Tia, we do it my way or not at all" said the adamant princess of the night.

"Very well," responded Celestia with a voice more resolved. "This isolation you have put yourself in is destructive, both to you and Equestria; we are supposed to be co-rulers…

"Wait," interrupted Luna, "if it's such a burden to lift the moon and sun, then why didn't you complain about it when I wasn't around?"

"Luna," came Celestia's voice, suddenly tired and desperate with the repetition of this conversational pattern. "I want us to rule together now that you have returned. I want us to be close again. I want the old Luna back; I want to back to the way things were."

Immediately her eyes widened with the full realization of the volatile response she would receive form Luna. In all of their arguments, she knew this would be the most heated with the utterance of a few simple words.

"Back to the way things were," Luna shouted, anger in her voice, slamming her hoof into the stone floor for emphasis with enough force to crack it.

"You expect me to just forget the past and pretend it didn't happen or doesn't matter?"

"No Luna…. I," plead Celestia, but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"How about we tell you to forget some trauma of your life hmm, oh….wait, up to now it's been picture perfect hasn't it. On top of that why is it that anything you say must happen. If we were truly equal in rule, then you would see I wish to be left alone. But you're inborn superiority complex means that whatever you say is suddenly law. We have nothing more to discuss, good day Celestia."

"Luna, please don't do this," again plead Celestia, "that's not what I meant, please calm down and talk to me."

"I said good day!" She shouted back while slamming the doors shut on her way out, leaving an awkward silence between Celestia, Sky, and the guards in the dining hall. Slowly closing her eyes, Celestia let her head droop feeling a mix of depression and frustration with her sister. Those who remained in the room waited for a cue or sign about what to do next, whether to leave Celestia to herself, or to remain where they were. Sky, after a hard swallow, took the initiative.

"Princess, maybe I can talk to her, try to calm her down" she spoke quietly.

"No, that won't be necessary," was the meek reply. "With time alone she'll calm down and then maybe we can try this again. You are dismissed Sky, thank you for your efforts today."

"It was my pleasure, Princess Celestia."

With that Sky slowly left the dining hall and made her way towards the castles library where she could find some silence to reflect on the situation between the royal sisters.


	3. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2: In the Light of the Moon

"Why do you have to be so rigid all the time, just because we're guards doesn't mean we have to be emotionless" argued Sword Storm, one of the two guards posted at Luna's door.

"That's exactly the problem with you. You never seem to take this job serious enough. Sure you're allowed to have all the fun you want off duty, but while standing at one's post, we are expected to behave professionally and act with a sense of duty, authority and honor."

"Your just taking all the fun out of life Steel Heart, you need to relax a little bit, even on the job."

In their argument they barely noticed that Luna had turned the corner and was quickly moving towards the door to her room. At the last minute, they stopped their conversation just in time to give their salutes as she breezed past them with no recognition. With the slam of the door they were able to relax a little.

"Looks like she's out for blood today," commented Steel Heart, "I don't envy the next pony who bothers her with a request."

"Indeed," was the only response Sword Storm could gather.

"Celestia thinks she can make unconditional requests on me, well I will show her my opinion on that won't I." Luna seethed, becoming more and more frustrated, though she was trying to vent her anger with the opposite effect.

"How dare she consider ever asking me to go back to the innocent naïve pony I was before Nightmare Moon. She sits on her high throne and still expects everyone to fall in line; I'm just another aspect of the kingdom that has a neat little corner she can tuck me into."

With her voice growing louder and louder as she spoke aloud, a few tears of frustration began to develop in her eyes. Reaching her breaking point, she pulled a pillow to her muzzle and yelled into it, trying to calm herself down, trying to end the adrenaline rush that had come with the anger she felt against Celestia. Though the guards could hear her begin to fall apart, they retained their place outside the door, occupying their thoughts with idle chatter.

In the library, Sky read one of the dusty old volumes that had been left on one of the tables by some other pony.

"Old Legends and Pony Tales" she read aloud to herself, "Compiled by the Brother's Quill and Ink Grimm."

After reading the title to herself mindlessly a half-dozen times, she closed the book in frustration.

"I was handpicked by Luna to be her assistant, and up to now I have barely done anything to help her. She probably sees me as more a pain in the flank, being the messenger of requests from her sister. There has to be a way to help fix this problem between them, it would be worth my job if it means I could convince Luna to raise a white flag of truce, rather than react to everything so irrationally."

Sky sat, her head in her hooves, just trying to think of a way to help Luna out of her self-constructed shell, hoping that the smell and words of the old volumes of lore would give her an idea on what to do.

In the throne room of the palace, Celestia sat quietly hoping a solution to her sister's problem would present its self. Hoping beyond hope that maybe Luna would make the first move in repairing their relationship. Looking to anyone to confide in, she rose from her throne and walked towards the door. Opening it with a glowing horn, she stood in the entryway and took in the warmth of the sun for a few moments trying to clear her head. Looking to the left, her personal bodyguard, Swift Wing stood, rigid and attentive.

"Do you think, if I went to Luna's room and spoke to her, it would do any good right now," she spoke, trying to sound disinterested in the answer. "Or should I let her have the rest of the day alone. Speak freely"

"Your majesty, the best I can do is support whatever choice you decide to make. This issue as I see it is not a spat between rulers, but as a conflict between sisters. You want her back to the way she was and she is unwilling to move on emotionally from her banishment and being Nightmare Moon."

"I know it has nothing to do with our leadership, but she has manifested this argument to include all facets of our lives. The question I have is whether it was done on purpose or by mistake, but she has turned this from an argument to a competition between us."

"I wouldn't know about that Princess, but in my honest opinion, I'd say that your presence would only serve as an aggravation right now, I'd find someone else who is close to her and have them talk to her."

"I know she needs time alone, but I still want to be able to help her myself," returned Celestia, head down and slowly scraping her hoof against the stone walkway.

"She'll come around. I'm sure of it your majesty"

"Thank you for your help Swift Wing," she spoke, raising her head. "Let's head to the dining hall and get something to eat."

"As you wish, Princess Celestia." He replied.

Luna woke, opening her eyes slowly as she raised her head out of her pillow to get used to the brightness of the light. Stepping out of her bed she took a good look around as her eyes acclimated to the sunlight and approached a grand mirror on the wall.

"Luna, what have you gotten yourself into" she spoke to her reflection. "Perhaps at this point, you should just give up."

Letting her head fall, she closed her eyes and considered her options on how to deal with the situation. Contemplating the best way to solve her and Celestia's falling out. She slowly raised her head and looked again into her reflection

"What I've become now is worse than the temptress Nightmare Moon. I'm sitting within my castle, with my sister and kingdom literally in hoof's reach and I'm still as alone when I was on the moon."

With a sigh of sorrow and desperation, she walked slowly towards her desk. She opened a drawer with a wisp of magic and pulled found a quill and parchment.

Dear Celestia,

As long as we have been sisters, I have had nothing but the highest admiration and love for you. These feelings were joined with the highest respect for you when we became the rulers of this beautiful and vibrant country.

Sadly however, I have found myself in another round of depression that has left me feeling crippled, isolated, and alone in this palace, despite the efforts of the staff, guards, and especially you to try to bring me back into the routine of leadership. It is with a heavy heart that I find myself in the position to relinquishing my place as co-ruler of Equestria. You have proven yourself able to handle the position of leadership in the past and I have nothing but the best wishes as you take on the full responsibility once again.

I hope you understand that just too much has changed since my return. Despite a few successful events outside of the Palace, I no longer have a place here and find it the best time to leave.

Forever in your heart,

Formerly, Princess Luna

As she finished writing the letter, she rolled it up with a ribbon and her official seal and left it on her desk to be found after she had left. The major question was where she would go.

"I could become an exile in another country, but the problem with that is I would still be well known; and have a hard time avoiding the spotlight." Of course with that option off the table for now there are precious few places I could go that wouldn't attract attention to myself.

Searching her mind for an option, she felt depression again start to beset her with the feelings of helplessness. She was unable to escape from her position of leadership. She could only really think of one place to go, just temporarily.

"I know it isn't the best option, and I shudder to return there, but at the moment, only a few ponies know its location, and the complex is big enough that I could hide from any searchers while there."

"Yes," she said aloud, "I'll go there, just temporarily while I figure out where to make a new life.

Looking out the window she saw that the sun was again beginning to set, signaling the end of an appalling day. Luckily, she thought, a solution had finally presented its self.

Waiting until nightfall, she opened the large stained glass window and peered upon the sparkling stars and the beauty of a full harvest moon. Taking quick glances around to ensure her actions would be kept secret; she took a leap outside and spread her powerful wings. Flying as fast as possible, she made her way to the safety of the woods to hide her escape and began flying to her new hiding place.

Sky slowly made her way down the stairs and into the main hallway, determined to try to get through to Luna and help her out of this depressive streak she had been in.

"I know I can help her, it's not a question of whether I can; it's a question of doing my job. If I help her than I have been useful in this position, if not, then I will put in a request to be released from duty and find another job in another city, simple as that." Sky though as she continued to take a left and enter the wing which held Luna's quarters at the end.

Feeling too occupied to talk to the new guards that had started their shift, she immediately knocked at the door and without skipping a beat entered the doorway once again. Making her way to the next door she gave it the same treatment.

"Princess Luna, it's Sky, I know you don't want company right now but I have something important to discuss with you," she spoke, with determination in her voice. "I'm coming in."

She slowly opened the door, not sure what state she would find Luna in. Once it was fully open she surveyed the room and noticed that the bedchamber was empty. Entering further into the room, Sky also noticed that much of the mess she had seen earlier had been cleaned up, with the only item out-of-place being a scroll on the writing desk. Slowly approaching it, she saw that it had a royal seal.

"I know I have the authorization to read these in an emergency, but I'm not sure if this is one," she said under her breath.

Deciding that she could always apologize for the transgression later, she pulled the ribbon and seal off and laid the parchment on the table. As she read, her eyes began to grow with panic and fear and upon completing the letter, grabbed it with her mouth and charged out of the room to find Princess Celestia.


	4. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Chapter 3: Old Ideas Coming to Light

An aged dragon slowly made his way through the winding passages of the cave he had called home for several years. Reaching a large round room with hallways arranged all around, he took and immediate right and after a short distance, reached a grand hallway carved into the living rock. He passed by pillars which held the carvings of old advisors and dragon elders that had once lived and ruled in this grand mountain, called High Rock, located deep within the lonely mountains.

Reaching the end of the hall he took the center path of the three branching off of the end and soon was graced by the warmth of a sun just about to dive under the horizon to be replaced with the cool glow of the moon. Taking in a deep breath of the cool air he spread his wings and with a sudden gust of wind took off and began to raise high above the mountain, flying higher than he had in a long time. Upon reaching a predetermined height, he drew in a large breath and with incredible power, unleashed a roar upon the sky and land below him, making it last as long as he had air in his lungs.

With his task completed, he began slowly descending to return to his home and wait for the effects of his work, whether they were good or bad, he was ready for them.

Though she had lacked time to set up a proper shelter, much of the ruins were still intact and were good enough for her purposes. She had gathered wood and started a fire, then began collecting leaves to create a bed.

"This will have to do until morning when I have the time to create a proper abode, however temporary it will be," she thought to herself.

Her escape had been brilliantly successful, allowing her to even gloat to herself the luck and skill she had when making her exit.

"Too bad I can't tell Celestia that security needs to be improved at night, I didn't see one guard on duty when I took flight from the castle. But I'm sure she'll be able to manage that problem herself as well," Luna spoke quietly.

With the warmth, flickering lights, and crackling fire making her sleepy, Luna prepared her bed, making it as comfortable as she could. Laying down in it, a small stick was suddenly whipped out of the pile with a magic glow about it. Slowly, she began to surrender herself to sleep when the faint remains of a beast's roar was heard in the wind. Her head raising quickly, Luna was sure that it was of dragon origin, and that it had come from far away, but it had a strange meaning behind it. It was more than just a beast in pain, anger, or boredom, there was purpose behind it.

"An odd sound for sure," she muttered to herself. For a short time she continued to listen to the still air, hoping for another noise, but none were forthcoming. With nothing apparently continuing to happen, she lowered her head, closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her. Her last thoughts reflecting on the panic the palace would be in once news of her desertion had fully spread.

With the twilight hours between moonlight and sunshine beginning to fade with the slow rising of Celestia's star, a sight not often seen was beginning to form over the valleys, rivers, and plains of the continent. Dragons were beginning to gather, though in smaller numbers than the migration usually draws. Alongside this fact, they were also moving towards the wrong place, heading deep into the mountains that were usually uninhabited. Once reaching a certain point they began a slow decent towards High Rock and entering the wide cavern that had been carved into it.

After the first three had landed and made their way through the tunnel, they found what had called them together, a dragon with age in his eyes and a fair share of scars to show the hard life he had led, lying on a massive collection of gems, rubies and other items of value. In the silence the dragons all eyed each other, sizing up the situation and each other till one broke the silence.

"Why did you call," spoke the youngest looking dragon. "Or why did you use that specific call…you don't have the rank to justify it."

"Calm yourself young one" he replied wearily, still lying on the mound of treasures. "I understand the confusion at my use of an old language, but you understand it was the only way I could gather you all here."

"Gather who," demanded Strong wing, a blood red dragon with a silver underbelly.

"The clan leaders, my acquaintance."

"Who are you to bring us together, you have no right, who are you anyway?" the youngest dragon, named Talon spoke, who possessed shimmering blue scales with a gold colored abdomen.

"I, my young friend, am Gray wing, last surviving member of the Florin clan"

"I thought that clan was dead," spoke Strong wing. "What brought you back to the world after such a long absence?"

"I have been travelling far to the north seeking someone who is very elusive, at least when he travels, which is rarely. When I found him, I relayed and idea to him and asked his cooperation, which I have received for a handsome amount. Now I have called the clan patriarchs together to do something that has not been done in a millennium."

"What?" Growled the previously mute Night hunter.

"We require the election of an Elder and a reestablishment of the duma to bring back the glory of our race, and before you ask questions, I am taking the place of elder."

Why you?" seethed strong wing, "what gives you the authority to demand that position?"

Finally lifting his great body off his wealth, Gray wing stood at his full height and began to stare down the dragon who was arguing his place.

"For one thing, I am the only one who fits the requirements set hundreds of years ago by the original dragon council, I am above 900 years old and I have no living immediate family, so there is no chance a dynasty could be created. Beyond that, it is because I have willed it on you and it will happen."

As he spoke, Gray Wing had moved towards Strong wing, bringing himself forward with enough force to make the smaller dragon stumble backwards, he was baring teeth in a defensive move. With Gray Wings face so close to his; he was still able to find his voice.

"If you wish to rig a decision by a new council that is your business, but don't seek sympathy when it turns on you." Spat out Strong wing

"Surprisingly well worded for a dragon with your violent reputation," Gray wing replied while backing away, having accomplished his purpose.

With the end of this confrontation, Talon was sent to gather the rest of the clan leaders who had settled near the mountain. They all collected in the council chamber which had not been used in an age. Once silence was achieved, and Gray wing had announced his election as elder, it was affirmed by the clan leaders who were anxious to reaffirm their old positions of power, prestige, and authority in the world. After the elections had been affirmed, Gray wing had chosen Shadow hunter, Talon, and Strong wing as his chief advisors from the duma. As they walked out of the Duma chamber, Gray wing began discussing his intentions.

"Our first step is to affirm our position as a state. We'll need a land we can call our own."

"Do you think we can negotiate for our old territories back from Equestria and the griffon hierarchy?" asked Talon.

"Why should we negotiate when we can just take it, any one dragon is more powerful than fifty Equestrian Royal Guards or a hundred griffins," chuckled Strong wing.

"I have a plan to gain even more than our ancestors had. I believe the only way we can retain our wealth as well as gain a government is to overtake an already existing one. I propose a full invasion of Equestria, and then split it into states to be controlled by each clan patriarch.

"If we are successful in this endeavor, what are we to do with the royal sisters, many of us have signed pacts with them that allows us to hunt in the forest and mountains in exchange for maintaining a peaceful stance with the ponies," noted Night hunter.

"Those treaties will be declared null and void in a letter to the sisters tomorrow. The important thing is this; when we are successful and have taken over the country, there is a special condition I have, and that is the city of Canterlot is not to be touched and will remain the sanctuary of the deposed sisters."

"What would make you want to do that, it's the richest city in the country, why would we spare it?" Argued Strong wing, as he halted in the corridor, waiting on the others to receive an answer.

Turning his head, Gray wing responded, "that is my business at the present time and I'll appreciate you respect my decision as the elected elder. We will discuss the specifics of our plan in a short while, in the meantime, begin to spread the word of the formation of a new Duma among dragon kind so they may remain up to date."

With that, he continued on into his private chambers to write a letter he would personally deliver to the capital of Equestria.


End file.
